A Different Life
by ihollow023
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, village pariah, is 'attacked' in his apartment just before the Uchiha Massacre. Now with a huge secret, a mysterious eye, and the hatred of the villagers, his life has just gotten harder. Oh, did I mention he's hopelessly in love with the Uchiha?
1. Chapter 1

"Teme!", a young blond, 10-year-old boy exclaimed. "Hn. Dobe.", replied the raven-haired 'Teme.' Once again, the two were at it. It didn't matter where the two boys were, be it at the Ninja Academy or the training grounds or the streets, they always argued sooner or later. Currently, this time we find our two favorite ninjas-to-be, on this beautiful sunny day, at Training Ground Three brushing up on their Taijutsu.

"Sasuke-teme! I bet you're so good cause you get Sakura-chan to help you! Otherwise I would beat and be one step closer to Hokage, dattebayo!", the blond, Naruto, declared with a grin. Sasuke, however, just scoffed and, with a smirk, replied, "Hn. In your dreams, dobe. And, if you haven't noticed, I hate _all_ those fangorls. _Especially_ that Pink-Haired Banshee and the Yamanaka, Uzumaki." At this Sasuke dropped his smirk and shuddered. '_Fangirls! The worst demon from the bottom of Shinigami-sama's cursed stomach!_'

Sasuke then got up and walked away, waving to Naruto behind his back. Naruto then let his fake grin drop. With a sigh, Naruto started to walk the same path Sasuke had, but went the opposite way at the entrance. Naruto let his gaze drop to the ground as he walked back toward the civilian-inhabited area of Konoha. He could feel the icy cold glares of them on his back, and it took all his willpower not to flinch.

Yes, Uzumaki Naruto was the village pariah, hated by many and liked by few. When he tried to make friends, the children's parents gave him a glare and took their children away. Uchiha Sasuke was the only individual his age who interacted with him on a sort-of-friendly level. Lost in his thoughts, Naruto failed to notice the man that had just killed the ANBU Guard trailing him.

_A Different Life-Massacre_

As Naruto walked inside his two-bedroom apartment, he glanced at the clock, 7:33 p.m, but he failed to notice the man behind him until he heard the door's lock click. Whirling around, naruto was met with a pair of lips crashing into his, from a body almost a foot taller than him, '_About 16._' Naruto's subconcious supplied. Naruto struggled, and was then brought against the wall next to his door where the man ran his hands through Naruto's hair, and moved his lips to Naruto's neck. "Get off! G-", Naruto tried. He was once agin silenced, but by a hand this time.

"Now, now, Naruto-kun, don't struggle. You don't want this to be... painful, do you?", the man said, and Naruto thought he heard a trace of concern in the voice, which made him freeze for a second, behind the grin he was sure was there. The intruder kissed him again, and started to undo Naruto's pants. Naruto started to struggle, and the intruder sighed. Naruto was then roughly slammed onto the ground, and had his pants and boxers yanked off. Naruto immediately froze, and the older took off his own pants and then slammed into Naruto. Naruto let out a blood-curdling scream, but the man didn't move, didn't want to harm him to bad. When he moved, Naruto passed out from the pain somewhere in the middle.

_A Different Life-Massacre_

Uchiha Shisui walked along the river bank, until he came across Uchiha Itachi. "Shisui. Where have you been?"

"Securing the future, Itachi-kun. I'm sorry, but I need to ask you one last favor...", Shisui replied eerily. Itachi was confused, it sounded like he was talking like his last request before he ended his life. "Shisui, what do you mean? Securing the future? A request? What are you planning?", Itachi questioned. Shisui took on a look of sadness, and raised his hands in a disarming manner. "All in due time, Itachi-kun. I... need you to protect my left eye," he jerked a thumb at his eye, "from the wrong hands." Itachi's look of shock finally got through his composed mask. "Only your left? Why? And what about the right?" Shisui just sighed. "My left will possibly be stolen by Danzo-sama... and if he has it, he will be one step closer to taking the Hokage's hat. My right... is useless."

Itachi then explained that he had orders to slaughter the Uchiha clan, and Shisui agreed that this was the right thing. "Kill me, Itachi. It ill unlock your Mangekyou Sharingan, the next level, and allow you the power to carry this out." Itachi couldn't deny his orders or Shisui's logic, and, with a heavy heart and tears, stabbed his tanto through Shisui's right lung. "Do you regret anything, Shisui?..."

"Only... t-that I w-w-on't be able to see them grow up..." he replied. Itachi was confused, and, as he watched the life fade from his eyes, saw that his right eye faded from black to a deep, sky-blue and a single scar from the eyebrow to his cheekbone appear. '_Transplant... hidden by a Genjutsu._'

_A Different Life-Massacre_

Naruto woke up tucked into his bed and in his sleepwear. "Wha... what happened?" Naruto saw the clock, 9:27 a.m, and jumped up, but fell to the ground in pain. He got up, slowly this time, and walked/limped to the closet and got dressed. He looked in the mirror, and saw that he had a scar that ran from his eyebrow to hust under his eye, but didn't register his pale complexion or the bags under his eyes. He then rushed to the Ninja Academy to get to class before he was too late and the teacher kicked him out again.

Arriving at the door in less than 3 minutes, Naruto panted and opened the door. "Sorry i'm late! You see... an old lady needed help with her groceries and I felt obliged to help!" The teacher, Umino Iruka, turned around to scold him, but was shocked to see the state his student was in. Naruto looked pale, and had deep purple bags under his eyes, along with a scar on his right eye. Before he could say anything, the boy rushed to a seat in the back of the room and grinned. When the teacher shook his head and turned to write on the chalkboard, Naruto dropped another fake grin and laid his head down on the table, noting to look for Sasuke after class.

At the lunch break, Naruto sat down on his swing and heard something interesting, "Where do you think Sasuke-kun is? Do you think he's sick?", said the Banshee, but the Yamanaka shook her head and replied, "No! My Tou-san said that Sasuke-kun's whole clan was wiped out! All in one night, and by his older brother too!"

Naruto didn't hear the rest, because he was racing to the Konoha Hospital to find Sasuke. When he arrived at the front desk, the nurse went to glare at him, but was also shocked at his appearance. "What room is Uchiha in!"

"Room 302..." she muttered. Naruto raced off to the room, and when he got there saw the old man leaving, back to Naruto. Naruto just opened the door and saw Sasuke on the bed, sleeping. Naruto tried to wake him up, but it didn't work. Naruto caught the medical clipboard at the foot of the bed, and saw in bold print; **COMA, GENJUTSU INDUCED.**

Naruto knew what a Genjutsu was, and collapsed into a chair. He sighed and looked at Sasuke, then his lips. Naruto groaned. It was true... Uzumaki Naruto was hopelessly, and completely in love with Uchiha Sasuke.


	2. Chapter 2

_'Run. Run, little brother, for your life. If you want revenge, hate me. Hate me with all your being. Live to kill me. If you want my power, you must kill... your closest friend. Only then will you be able to kill me._' _Those blood red eyes bore into Sasuke, and he felt fear, and anger. Hate. So much hate. Itachi jumped down to finish him off..._

"AAAHHH!", Sasuke yelled, waking up Naruto who yelped. Naruto immediately yanked a kunai out of his holster and held it pointed toward the door, before realising that it was just Sasuke. Naruto blushed, and put the kunai away. "Sasuke! I'm so glad you-"

"Get out.", he whispered. Naruto looked confused. He was about to ask when Sasuke yelled, "GET OUT! NEVER SPEAK TO ME AGAIN!" Naruto yelped again, and ran out of the room, right past the Sandaime Hokage, who rushed into the room to see Sasuke's blood red Sharingan.

_A Different Life-Wake Up_

When Naruto ran out of the room, he hadn't stopped. Not through the streets, through the market, or even going up the stairs to his apartment. No, Naruto hadn't stopped, because the object of his affections had just... treated him like the villagers did. With malice. With hate. What made it worse was the bood red eyes he had used to glare at him. Naruto started to walk towards his bed, but tripped over a scroll or something. Naruto felt a few tears slip past his eyes, and blacked out.

He woke up in a sewer, with water up to about mid-shin. It didn't feel like there was any water, however. Up above, there were large blue pipes with small red pipes running along right next to them. Naruto decided to follow the red pipes, and after about 10 minutes of walking he came to a gigantic cage, bigger than the Hokage Monument. Behind the bars Naruto saw red slitted eyes, looking at him in curiosity. **"So this is my container... you're short."**

The fox was surprised when the boy didn't respond, and instead fell down. Naruto was remembering the night from three days ago, and was in shock. **'**_**This is the results of what humans do to eachother. It's sickening. It's disgusting. This is why I hate humans... well, most humans.'**_

Naruto shakily stood up, and looked up at the fox. Naruto held the gaze for a long time, until the fox spoke. **"What will you do now? You are hated, but have a first love. You have a scar that you don't remember getting..."**

"I'll just live. I can train, and train, and train, but I'll never be Hokage if this continues. The best I can hope for is to become an ANBU... As for Sasuke, he just needs time to get over the death of his clan. I'll get through this.", Naruto replied after a short silence. The being was curious though, **"Wait, don't you want to know who I am?"**

"You are the Kyuubi no Youko, the Nine-Tailed Fox. It was pretty obvious. My birthday is October Tenth, the villagers mutter 'Demon' when I walk by, and it gets worse on my birthday, but never any beatings."

"_**Kid's smarter than I thought... well, when he needs to be."**_, Naruto then waved and seemed to warp out of his mindscape.

_A Different Life-Wake Up_

Naruto slowly sat up, and looked around. He saw what he had tripped on, and gasped in surprise. It was indeed a scroll, but it was an official Uchiha Clan sealing scroll. Naruto hurriedly opened it and saw a note taped on top of the sealing array that said,_ 'A drop off blood is needed.'_

Naruto bit his thumb, and smeared blood on it. The seal glowed, before smoke poofed out and cleared to reveal a letter, a sword with the Uchiha Clan crest on the hilt and handle, and a box with the Clan crest. Naruto decided to go with the letter first, and opened it up;

_Naruto-kun,_

_I am sorry to say, but I am dead now. In the scroll I have left you my life's savings, my personal, one-of-a-kind katana, and two other things not in the scroll. My right eye. You now have the Sharingan, my own Copy Wheel Eye. I managed to change the color to your own sky-blue with Medical Ninjutsu, and there is one last thing. You are pregnant. I have watched you Naruto, and I wish I could have confessed sooner, but there was something that couldn't have been avoided..._

The rest of the letter went on to tell Naruto about the truth behind the Uchiha Massacre and to help Sasuke, _Signed, Uchiha Shisui_. Naruto felt touched, he _had _been loved... but, the man did rape him. But Naruto, being the socially deprived person he was, didn't care. He had been _loved. _And the man had only done it because he didn't have any time... but Naruto did wonder how he was able to get pregnant.

"**It's because bijuu are genderless. Being a Jinchuuriki makes you able to bear children."**, Kyuubi told him. Naruto nodded, and carefully folded the letter and hid it under the loose floorboard under his bed along with the sword and money. Naruto then heard a knocking at his door, and went answer it. He opened it to see Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, along with Sasuke.

"Ah! Hokage-sama. What brings you here?", Naruto asked, carefully not addressing Sasuke. At this Sasuke looked down, and started, "Naruto, I'm sorry... I just..." Naruto only smiled. "It's quite alright Sasuke... I now what it's like to be alone..."

"Actually Naruto-kun, Sasuke here needs somewhere to stay because of the... incident. I understand you have a spare room, and was wondering if it would be OK for him to stay here, seeing as you two are close.", the Sandaime said. Naruto looked at him. Once, he had thought of the man as a Grandfather, but he had outgrown that quickly when he overheard him and a white-haired man conversing about him as if he were a time bomb. "Sure... Why not?", Naruto replied with a grin at Sasuke, and jjust a nod at Sarutobi.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke moved in and everything was great. They walked to the Academy in the mornings, learned whatever lesson Iruka had for the day, and went home. Naruto could definitely say that he and Sasuke had gotten closer, and Naruto couldn't be happier... oh wait. He _wasn't _happy. Because...

_A Different Life-Discovery_

Naruto threw up _again _into the toilet. It was the fourth time this week! Yep, morning sickness. '_If I ever see you in the afterlife, I'll kill you Shisui._', Naruto swore in his head as he retched again. He was broken from his death-threats when Sasuke said, "Hurry up, dobe! We'll be late if you don't hurry!"

"Go on ahead of me! I'll catch up!", Naruto replied. Naruto was currently 3-4 weeks pregnant, and was _not _liking mornings. Naruto had discovered there to be about 3 million yen in Shisui's life savings, and that Sasuke had a soft side. "No, I'll just wait for you. Can't get rid of me that easily... and you've been throwing up this past week, why do you keep throwing up so much?"

Naruto froze for a second, and then decided to pretend he hadn't heard him. Naruto stood up and flushed, washed out his mouth and hands, and then opened the door. "And there's another thing, where did you get that scar on your eye?"

Naruto just laughed nervously and yelled, "Race you there, teme!" Sasuke rolled his eyes and chased after the blond. Sasuke passed Naruto up pretty quickly, but Naruto was already winded. '_Man, pregnancy takes a lot out of ya._' When they finally arrived, Sasuke sat down in the back next to a window, but Naruto chose to sit in the front to avoid Sasuke's questions. Class went by without much of a problem, until lunch.

"Haha! Look at that dobe trying to do the bunshin! You should just give up Naruto, you'll never be a ninja.', Kiba laughed. Naruto started to tear up, until he got _very_ angry. Everyone stopped laughing as a wave of intense Killing Intent hit them, except for the oblivious Kiba. Naruto looked at Kiba, and his right eye bled into a red, three-tomoe Sharingan, which spun angrily and morphed into a four-pointed star with a slight curve, that had a pupil in the center. Kiba was stupid enough to make eye contact, and was pulled into a different dimension.

_A Different Life-Discovery_

Everyone jumped back as Kiba screamed in pain, and Naruto's right eye morphed back into it's normal sky-blue, which then bled. Naruto was just as surprised, and wondered if he had just used the Mangekyo. **" You really are smarter than you let on, kid. What you just used was Tsukuyomi; your personal Genjutsu, you are Kami inside that realm, and masters can use it for up to three days. It is an almost unbreakable Genjutsu, and only Uchiha Madara's Eternal Mangekyo has ever been able to break it."**

'_So what you're saying is my Sharingan is even stronger than Sasuke's? That's kinda hard to swallow..._' Naruto thought back. Naruto rubbed the blood out of his eyes, and saw Sasuke looking at him. Uh oh. Naruto than felt sick, and threw up on the floor. Sasuke then ran over, "Naruto! Are you OK?" Naruto just groaned out a 'Stomach hurts...'

"What's going on here? Kiba-", Iruka started but was interupted by Sasuke, "Iruka-sensei! Naruto is hurt!"

_A Different Life-Discovery_

Sasuke sat in the hospital chair next to Naruto, waiting for the doctor to finish her analysis. While waiting, Sasuke was pondering today's events. '_How can Naruto have the Sharingan?! And in only... well, that explains the scar. He has the Mangekyo, i'm sure of it. How else would he get that eye pattern? Also, why has he been throwing up every day? And why did his stoma-_'

"Uchiha-san, can you find Sandaime-sama and bring him here?... Tell him it's an emergency regarding Naruto.", the doctor requested with a shaky breath. Sasuke quickly left, and came back several minutes later with Sarutobi in tow. "What is wrong with Naruto-kun? Is something happening with the seal?", he quietly asked the doctor, so Sasuke wouldn't hear. Sasuke was busy staring at Naruto, and with a worried look on his face too. "No, but... the boy is... pregnant."

However, she said it a little too loudly, and Sasuke overheard. "Pregnant?! How is that possible? He's a male! And who got him this way? I'll ki-"

"Now, now, Sasuke-kun. No need to be jealous," Sasuke blushed, "but yes. I would indeed like to know as well, but we will have to wait for Naruto-kun to wake up." Sasuke just grunted and sat down. Fuming in his seat, Sasuke wondered who Naruto would have... done it with. As far as he knew, most of the village hated him, with the exception of the Hokage, himself, and the silver-haired ANBU that Sasuke thought he saw outside the window one night, leaving something in Naruto's room, but he never found out. Several hours passed, and Naruto finally woke up. With a loud yawn, and a yelp at seeing Sasuke and the Hokage in there, he slowly sat up.

"Who got you pregnant?", Sasuke blurted out, stopping Naruto from saying anything. The blond froze, and looked at Sasuke, then the Hokage, and asked, "What are you talking about?...", in a tiny voice. Sasuke just glared. "You know what i'm talking about. Who. Got you. Pregnant..."

"Calm down, Sasuke-kun. Now, Naruto-kun, we need to know, who got you pregnant and how. This is very important.", the Hokage said. Naruto just sighed and looked out the window, before replying, "Someone... someone who loved me... and I got pregnant because Bijuu are genderless. Jinchuuriki bear offspring all the same without any difference in terms of gender."

Sasuke looked confused, and Sarutobi looked surprised. "How did you know? And Naruto-kun, you still haven't told me who did this." Naruto just sighed again and remained silent. Sarutobi sighed as well, and snapped his fingers. "Inu," a silver-haired ANBU in a dog-like mask appeared, "search his apartment. Look everywhere, and look for loose floorboards." The ANBU nodded, and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. "No!", Naruto yelled, and jumped up. Only to fall in pain and be put back in the bed. Naruto tried struggling again, but the Sandaime cast a sleep-inducing Genjutsu on him. **"The Sharingan.", **Kyuubi supplied when naruto began to doze.

Hiruzen was surprised again, as Naruto Sharingan spun to life and canceled out the Genjutsu before turning back to sky-blue. It was only there for a second, but Hiruzen still caught was about to ask how he had it, when Inu returned with a box, a sword, and a letter.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto was sweating bullets as Sarutobi read the letter. He was sure any minute now he would finish and say something along the lines of killing his baby, or taking his Sharingan, or something equally drastic. Naruto's eyes got a little misty, and Sarutobi looked up. "Naruto... this is... I don't even know how to describe this... _monstrosity_-"

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT ABOUT MY BABY YOU BACKSTABBING-", Naruto roared back, but Sasuke put a hand on Naruto's own clenched fist, and Naruto calmed down enough to contain his anger. Sarutobi just looked confused, and surprised. "What do you mean by backstabbing, Naruto?" Naruto just looked away, and blushed as he realized Sasuke's hand was still on his. Sarutobi sighed, and decided to talk quietly to Inu. "What do you think, Inu? I don't think he should keep it."

"Permission to speak freely, sir?", Sasrutobi nodded, "I think he should keep him/her, Naruto's been alone all his life. Having this baby could help his mentality on several levels, plus it would be assured the baby will be healthy considering it has two people to care for him/her.", Inu supplied. Sarutobi took note on how the ANBU said 'him/her', and not 'it.' Inu seemed to hesitate, before saying, " Plus... it would be a powerhouse ninja... with the Kyuubi's inherited chakra and the Sharingan from his/her father..."

Sarutobi considered this fact. He also didn't think he could order a doctor to kill an unborn child, even if it was a monstrosity. "Alright then... Naruto. You can keep your baby.", Naruto sighed in relief, "However, we are not letting you have the sword,", Sarutobi held up a hand before Naruto could shout at him, "until you are assigned your Jounin sensei." Naruto nodded. He looked down and asked, "When can I leave?" Sarutobi looked to the doctor. "Oh, um... now. Just try not to use a lot of chakra, it can be harmful to deprive the baby of chakra." Naruto nodded again, and stood up. He would've fallen over, if not for Sasuke. He growled, and started to walk by himself. "Naruto," Naruto looked at him, "I am assigning Inu to be your temporary guard, until you graduate."

Naruto nodded, and walked away. Sasuke stayed behind. "Sandaime-sama... the box and letter belong to Naruto. I can take it to him...", Sasuke said. Hiruzen nodded and gave Sasuke the items, and Inu followed Sasuke out. Sarutobi just sighed, and left. He still had _plenty_ of paperwork left.

Sasuke looked down to read the letter, but the ANBU took it. "This is Naruto's. It's a personal matter, and he'll tell you when he's ready." Sasuke scowled, and just looked away. He had caught a glimpse though, and caught only the signature; _'Signed, Uchiha Shisui'_

_A Different Life-Revelations_

Naruto stopped sudddenly, remembering he had forgotten the money and the letter. "Here, Sasuke was about to read it...", came a lazy reply, followed by the ANBU handing Naruto the letter. Naruto was surprised the ANBU was being so nice to him. "Thanks... I'm Uzumaki Naruto! What's your name?", Naruto asked, giving the ANBU one of his genuine grins. Naruto couldn't see it, but the ANBU smiled behind his mask. "Hatake Kakashi, nice to meet you." Naruto was thrilled to have such a nice ANBU guarding him, he momentarily forgot about Sasuke, until they arived at the apartment door. "Dobe. I'm still here.", Sasuke growled. Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, "Heh, sorry Sasuke!"

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and gave Naruto the box with the Uchiha Clan crest, and opened the door to the apartment. Sasuke walked inside and went to his room, and Naruto invited Inu in. "Hm... no, I think I should keep watch from outside. Thank you, though.", the silver-haired ANBU nodded, and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Naruto nodded, and walked inside. Sasuke came out of his room, and gave Naruto a 'We need to talk' look. "Naruto," he knew it was serious when he wasn't referred to as 'dobe,' "what happened, and when." Naruto just gave a fake grin, and replied, "What do you mean Sasuke?" Sasuke started shaking with barely controlled rage, and looked up to reply angrily, "I'm talking abou t when my cousin Uchiha Shisui had sex with you."

**A/****N: Sorry, shorter than usual, but at least I pulled it out! =^_^=**


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto looked at Sasuke in shock. '_H-How did he know it was S-Shisui?! Did Hatake-san...?_' Sasuke intensified his stare, and Naruto was trying his hardest not to flinch. Naruto then got angry, '_Who the hell does he think he is?! This isn't any of his business, cousin or not!_' Naruto then glared at Sasuke back, but Sasuke wasn't backing down. "I don't have to answer to you Sasuke! It's none of your business, why do you even care?!" Sasuke just glared harder, and didn't reply. '_Why do I care? We just live together, as friends... I'll admit, he is kinda... NO! Uchiha Sasuke does NOT think that way!_' During Sasuke's rage, his Sharingan had blazed to life and was now spinning rapidly in anger. Naruto just activated his Sharingan and it morphed into the Mangekyo Sharingan. "Tell me. _Now_.", Sasuke growled. Naruto just replied... by punching Sasuke in the face.

_A Different Life-Anger_

Kakashi was watching as Sasuke confronted Naruto. He had decided not to intervene, but when it got physical, he Shunshined in the apartment and grabbed Sasuke's fist mid-throw. "Now, now, Sasuke. Hitting a pregnant woman is wrong, ne?", Kakashi said, which got a 'Hey!' from Naruto, and made Sasuke scowl. "I already told you, it's personal. Forcing it out of him won't solve anything, in fact, it would only push him away.", Kakashi drawled in his bored tone. Sasuke just grunted and slammed the door to his room, and leaving Naruto with regret. He moved to apologize, but Kakashi stopped him. "Let him cool down, he'll come around eventually.", Kakashi smiled at him, although Naruto didn't see it. Naruto only nodded, and went into the kitchen. Kakashi followed him and looked around. The walls were a dull white, peeling in places. It only had a fridge, which was almost empty, and a sink. The sink was connected to the counter, and the counter stretched in a L to connect to the fridge.

"Would you like anything Hatake-san?", Naruto asked quietly. "No, and just Kakashi is fine. You make me feel like an old man, Naruto.", Kakashi joked. Naruto smiled, and sat down in the living room.

_A Different Life-Anger_

Sasuke glared intensely at the floor, Sharingan still spinning. He didn't like how Kakashi had just nonchalantly blocked his punch. He was an Uchiha, dammit! '_Th__e__n again,_' he thought, '_he is an ANBU..._' Then, he keeps interrupting his and Naruto's conversations! He heard Kakashi chuckle, and he grew even more angry. '_Shouldn't he be outside?! He told us earlier that he would be!_' Sasuke heard Naruto tell him he could sit down, and Sasuke lost it. He climbed out the window without a sound, and was gone. Running as fast as he could to the training grounds. Halfway there, he saw the Yamanaka in front of him, and he growled. He slowed, but that was enough for her to see him, just for a split-second. "Sasuke-kun!", he heard her squeal. He didn't care though, and sped back up to full speed. He finally arrived at the training grounds.

He didn't stop though, instead he kept his speed an ran straight at one of the three logs in Training Ground Seven. He threw his fist at it as hard as he could, and he heard a loud _crack_. He wasn't sure if it was his fist or the log, '_A little of both..._', he figured. He didn't stop nor did he feel it. He just swung, over and over. Again and again. Each punch, all he saw was Itachi. Kakashi, here and there, but mostly Itachi. He was kicking and punching, but didn't notice the girl watching him from behind the tree. When Sasuke was done, he jumped back, breathing hard. He then yelled at the sky, as loud as he could. It was then that the pain in his limbs caught up to him, and he dropped to one knee, it was an _intense _pain. It was then he noticed that his hands were bleeding quite badly, and his shins weren't doing much better. The girl then walked up cautiously towards Sasuke, and he turned... to see-

_A Different Life-Anger_

Kakashi knew the window was open when he heard he whistle of air from Sasuke's room. Kakashi inwardly sighed, but didn't move to go after him. He figured the boy was just going to take a walk. He continued to talk to Naruto, but he couldn't shake this feeling he had, like something was abot to take a turn for the worse. About 30 minutes later, he thought he heard a faint cry of rage coming from the training grounds, but just wrote it off as his imagination. Then he thought of the possibilities of it being Sasuke, and decided to go check it out. "Naruto, I'm going to go check something out. I'll be back in 10 minutes, okay?", Kakashi told him. When Naruto nodded, Kakashi Shunshined to the training grounds, and began to look for Sasuke.

_A Different Life-Anger_

Sasuke looked over towards where the sound of footsteps were coming from, Sharingan active, to see a girl around his age, with long dark-brown hair, walking towards him with a smirk on her face. Sasuke had his Sharingan active, and immediately knew it was a henge. He saw through it though, and saw what looked to be a man around his late-thirties. He had long, black hair, and yellow-slitted eyes; like a snakes', and he had purple tear-like marks on the bottom of his eyes pointing down like his nose. The mans' skin was a sickly white, not pale, but pure white. The clothes he had on were simple; black and white shirt with black shinobi pants and a large purple rope tied around his waist. Sasuke glared, and attempted to stand up, to no avail. "Who are you? What do you want?", Sasuke growled irritably. The man smirked, '_I'm so glad I stumbled upon you, Sasuke-kun, while on my way back to my hideout._', then answered simply, "My name," he dropped the henge, "is Orochimaru no Sannin. What I want... is to offer you power, Sasuke-kun. Power to kill _Itachi_.", Orochimaru sneered. His smirk grew wider when Sasuke's glare changed to pure anger. "Get out of here. I don't need help to kill _him_, especially not from pedophiles like you.", Sasuke declared. Orochimaru just started cackling evilly. He then started to go through a series of handseals, but just then-

"Raikiri!", Kakashi burst into the clearing, aiming at Orochimaru's heart. Kakashi missed, and Orochimaru was forced to cancel the jutsu, and instead jumped to the right, spin-kicking Kakashi in the face. Kakashi flew backwards and skidded across the ground about 20 feet. Orochimaru then heard the sound of kunai whistling through the air, and jumped onto the low branch of a huge tree. '_Damn. Either Sarutobi found out of my snooping, or Kakashi called ANBU._' Orochimaru thought. Not wanting to deal with this, Orochimaru began to sink into the branch. He heard Sarutobi's gruff shout of, "Orochimaru!", before he sunk completely in.


End file.
